


The Only Thing I Can't Resist

by flickawhip



Category: Survivors (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya can't resist any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing I Can't Resist

Anya has always been good at ignoring temptation, at least, she had been before she met Abby. She knows, she knows Abby is trying so hard to keep all her walls up and yet... she wants her. Abby is temptation incarnate. She moves with an easy, confident walk and Anya wants her, wants her confidence, wants her to smile at her the way Abby used to smile at Tom before she broke. Abby has not spoken since Tom nearly killed Sarah, since he hurt Abby in ways that aren't always obvious. 

Anya moves now, her hand light on Abby's shoulder, a soft touch, cautious but there and present. She loves her, she loves her in ways she cannot express and yet, when Abby looks up at her, tears shining, she can't resist her any longer. She moves to stroke away the tears on Abby's cheek, kissing her softly.


End file.
